Dont Get Too Close
by Sonamy of Shadikal
Summary: Amy and Sonic are finally beginning to build an honest friendship and become closer after a break from fighting crime, however Eggman attacks and manages to manipulate Sonic and Amy causing them to be distant again and ruin their friendship in an attempt to try and take over the city.
1. C1 - Prologue

For the past week Dr. Eggman has been non-existent. There hasn't even been one sign of him, nothing suspicious that could cause distress; it's as if he just vanished.

Although this was unsettling to the citizens of station square, it also gave everyone a bit of relief as it allowed them to take a break for a while and relax, as well as catch up on daily tasks that have been delayed due to Eggman's attacks.

This also meant that Sonic and his friends were also able to sit back and enjoy their time off. Sonic and Amy were sitting in Tails' living room, watching a movie while Tails was downstairs in his workshop.

Once the movie ended Sonic and Amy got bored and decided to go out and ask Tails if he wanted to join them on their trip. He declined since he said he had to re-adjust the tornado in order to prevent another landing gear situation, but he agreed to meet them later if he finished soon.

Sonic and Amy waved goodbye and made a trip into town.

They spent most of the day window shopping before getting ice cream and taking a stroll round the town's park and fountain. It was a rather relaxed day and you could sense how comfortable everything was. Everyone was taking advantage of the peace.

Although very lazy and relaxed Sonic and Amy had a very eventful day, they went everywhere. They wandered back towards the Mystic Ruins where they met Tails and ventured through the forest near the Temple and stopped near the Chao Garden before heading back home.

Amy had toned down her behaviour drastically and rather than declaring her love to the world she spent more time getting to know Sonic. They soon found that they had more in common than they thought and shared similar views and perspectives. Sonic decided to give Amy a chance rather than running away at a moment's notice and was more welcoming to this 'new' Amy, he found she wasn't so bad and learnt a lot about her life and established a new found respect for her.

They spent a lot more time together over the next few days and had finally started to build on their friendship, the bond between the two was becoming more evident to those around them and they were becoming more comfortable and fixing the strain on their relationship.

Amy even went as far as to declutter her room of Sonic merchandise and have a room more personal to her, of course she still kept her wall of pictures as they were memories of her friends, but dolls and posters were put in a box and shipped off to the attic.

Things were looking up although people got a little too comfortable with the peace and quiet so when Eggman eventually did attack they weren't prepared for it. Especially Sonic and his friends who took longer than usual to defeat their foe and at the price of kidnapping Amy.

* * *

 **A.N Well Sonamy won the vote, sorry this chapters so short compared to the usual length of my chapters but this was more of a prologue.**


	2. C2 - Mind Games

"Let me go!" Amy screamed from inside a cage.

"Keep quiet cupcake wouldn't want to combust. Besides I'm sure your precious hero will be here soon enough." Eggman said.

"Yeah and when he gets here you'll be sorry." Amy cried struggling to shift the bars.

"Oh yeah we all know how you can't survive without your hero, I bet he's enjoying this space and time off from having to baby sit. You know I wouldn't be surprised if he was purposely taking his time." Eggman replied.

Amy's fury halted briefly and she stopped trying to break from the cage.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Please like you haven't noticed. Surely you must realise what a burden you are becoming, you're the only one here because it's too easy. Sonic always has to come rescue you because you can't defend yourself; he always gets into trouble because he has to save you."

"I don't do it on purpose and it's not all the time and I help, Sonic says so." Amy said teary eyed.

"Oh and when does he say it, when you're sat in the backseat of Tails' plane, or when you've brought the real heroes some congratulatory snacks, or how about when you sat at the side lines rooting for your friends?"

"Stop it! I help and I can defend myself!" Amy shouted.

"Then how comes you can't get out of this cage by yourself. Look at you admit it Amy your pathetic, your nothing but a burden and the team would be better off without you, I'm sure that's what Sonic's thinking but he's just too nice to tell you." Eggman smirked.

"That's a lie; Sonic likes me being on the team he said so."

"Oh yeah he likes you on the team when your feeding him and fixing his wounds, but I'm sure he's regretting his decision now he has to come save you, a job he wouldn't have to do if you wouldn't have been there."

Amy started crying realises that Eggman was right, she was nothing but a waste of space and if she didn't buck up her ideas she would just get the team in more trouble than usual.

She also realised that Eggman might be right about Sonic; I mean he puts up and tolerates a lot of things and with all the times she was aware she was bothering him, and she must be top of the list. Plus although their relationship has improved she could never forget all the times he ran from her, forgot her date or just plain avoided her and gave her rude comments.

It was than she decided that she was gonna change and show Sonic that she didn't need help and she certainly wasn't a burden or a pain.

But first she had to get out.

She got up and started furiously smashing at the cage, still it wouldn't budge. However what she didn't notice was on one of Eggman's screens Sonic could be seen running towards the base. Eggman did notice.

Suddenly the cage let up and she was free. She looked confusingly toward Eggman who just opened a hatch in his base that lead her out and told her to go as he wasn't in the mood to watch her continue her tantrum.

Taking this opportunity she left.

"But remember what I said Amy, if you don't change Sonic will and it won't end well."

Amy looked from Eggman to her exit, sighed and turned back and started leaving.

But if Amy had hung around she would have realised that Eggman let her go just in time before Sonic came crashing in.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd get here." Eggman said.

"Where's Amy!" Sonic shouted not in the mood for conversation.

"I'm afraid you've missed her, why were you planning on being her big strong hero?" Eggman teased.

"What?" Sonic asked

"She's gone left a few seconds ago, turns out she doesn't need you, doesn't it just break your heart."

"This isn't funny Egghead, where is she?" Sonic said annoyed.

"I told you she's gone, claims she doesn't need you to look after her anymore, doesn't want you to think that she has to rely on you. Guess that ruins your plan" Eggman said.

"Huh? What plan?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure you know. Your plan to be Amy's hero so she'll only ever love you and only ever want to be with you, and in return you get to ignore and act like you don't care while ensuring she still loves you. This of course resulting in Amy having a romantic overload when you finally confess your long term deep rooted but completely obvious feelings." Eggman said.

"That's not true." Sonic objected.

"Think what you think but everyone knows I'm right, like I said it's obvious, I'm sure they all talk about how blatant it is behind your back; probably have bets going on when you'll cave." Eggman replied.

"Whatever, no they don't!" Sonic said, but not sounding confident.

"Anyway don't you have to be somewhere, like tracking down your girlfriend?" Eggman said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sonic replied before leaving.

Although on the way Sonic couldn't shake what Eggman said from his head. Had Amy really grown tired of him?


	3. C3 - Realisations

Amy was on a walk debating her relationship with Sonic.

 **Amy's POV**

I took the long route home, I didn't want to go back to everyone just yet, and I know they're probably worried. Then again this happens all the time, apparently, so everyone's probably thinking normal procedures.

I don't get caught on purpose and I know I'm not a waste of space; I've had multiple friends confirm this. But now I can't help but feel like they just say it to get me to shut up and get over it.

I bring a lot to the table right? Yeah I get saved a couple of times but before that I work hard and participate and do a lot for my friends and team mates. I don't carry round a giant hammer for nothing.

But I also remember the times when I felt like a burden and when the others made me feel like a burden. You know it wasn't always vocal but when sonic saved me I could see in his face he was stressed, he already had to stop Eggman but now he also had to be careful and put that on hold cause I needed to be saved. I could tell he was disappointed in me sometimes that I can't hold my own.

Plus there were times when I wasn't even contributing anything and just tagged along, I was in the back of Tails plane just taking up seats so Knuckles or sonic had to sit on the wing, they have just done all this hard work and they don't even get to sit down cause I was there and what had I done, flown around in the back seat while my friends saved the city.

I feel selfish. I tried to be independent and help more but I just end up in trouble and need saving.

Plus I'm too sensitive I know what Eggman said wasn't true so why am I letting it bother me, I mean if they really felt that way one of them would have said so. At least knuckles or Rouge would be happy to flag their opinion.

Besides even if they don't think that way ill make them more proud of me and I'll show them I don't need saving and I'm not a damsel I can do things for myself, I mean I live alone and manage just fine by myself so why do I struggle in a team.

Maybe I let myself hang back because I know the others are good at what they do and we always win. Why should I bother trying when even if I do get caught I'll get saved? Well not anymore ill concentrate and pay attention and let the others know that they can rely on me too.

 **Sonic's POV**

I don't get it.

What was Eggman talking about I'm just doing my job I don't make Amy believe I'm a hero so I can fall back on her.

I didn't make Amy fall in love with me she always has since we met. I never strung her along.

Well then again… there were a few times when I used her obsession to get what I want… like when we went on that cruise and when I miss her dates I guess its cause subconsciously I know she'll forgive me.

Plus the fact I could never be horrid in her eyes does make our friendship run easier for me.

God I'm selfish.

I mean there were times when I purposely took advantage of the fact that I'd known Amy a long time and I could pretty much guarantee that shed forgive and forget everything I did. When she didn't small gestures like flowers was all it took and half the time it was just to get rid of my guilt. But I deserve her to punish me more test our friendship, sure we're closer now and I don't always run away from her unless I'm really busy which even then I tell her quick that I have to leave rather than just take off.

But she deserves a better friend than that, I treat Rouge better and surely that should have been the first troubling sign.

Not to mention that when we were forced to fight each other she refused and I was all up for it, I was prepared to hit a girl and a close friend what wrong with me?

I wouldn't be friends with me.

It's about time I treated not just Amy but all my friends better, made them feel needed and valued. Thy always say I'm insensitive and I always ignored it. Now I get it they were right I'm too self-centred.

But I can't help liking attention plus I'm a hero people want an idol and they like talking to me I get it, don't always like it but I have to give the people what they want right?

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to change for a bit.


	4. C4 - New and Improved

**Amy's POV**

I spent the next few weeks avoiding everyone I didn't want them to know what I was doing, or have them distracting me.

I spent the first few weeks improving my balance and reflexes so I could avoid Eggman's machines better and wouldn't lose footing making myself vulnerable.

The other weeks I practiced new moves with my hammer and perfected old ones and I outsource teachers to help improve my combat skills. That I couldn't practice alone and I could have asked Shadow or knuckles but then I'd have to tell them what I was doing and I didn't want to risk their judgments.

Don't get me wrong they would be pleased to help if it meant improving my skills but they might mistake my reasoning.

I also spent time evaluating my behaviour and realise that maybe I need to stop trying so hard, I mean they are already my friends, why should I keep trying to impress them. They already spend time with me anyway, plus maybe they treat me like a child because I act like one.

I started to refine myself and get rid of all the bad qualities that may put people off talking to me and tried to embrace a more peaceful demeanour.

Instead of squealing and expressing my feelings rather violently instead I would smile show I was happy or grateful and internally express how I feel or at least wait until I was out of the company of others.

I would stop trying to make people like me and instead allow them to respect me and get to know me better and give them a chance to come to me.

I felt like this was a good way to start and I was now ready to face my friends again and show them why I can still be a good asset to this team.

I went over to Vanilla and Cream's house and knocked on the door. Cream opened the door.

"Hi Amy, we haven't seen you around in ages, where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, I know. I've just been really busy lately and I haven't had much spare time lately. But since I'm free now I figure id come see you and some of the others." I explained.

"Well Tikal's here too and I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

I walked into the living room and greeted Tikal with a hug.

I didn't really want anything I just wanted to relax and try out my new attitude, even though I had a point to prove I wasn't really planning on them all noticing but instead just accepting it and continuing like normal. Sure they'd realise but by then they would be subconsciously acting differently and it wouldn't stay in their heads for long. I hope.

We caught up about what we had been doing, I just told them that I was doing chores and decorating among other insignificant things.

Although I didn't realise that so much would happen while I was gone, everyone had been doing things even as small groups and it dawned on me that I hadn't been invited, no one had even left a message or came to see if I was okay. They didn't even apologise for my absence. It was like I just disappeared then reappeared. I tried not to let my anxiety get the best of me before I said something I would regret plus it would mean I spent 3 wasted weeks trying to fight a lost cause.

I stayed a while with them before oi left and let them continue what they were doing. I was pleased they could spend time without me, before Tikal and Cream used to feel insecure about their role as they felt they were ranked lower than the other. I was pretty much a buffer d I had to be careful that I didn't spend more attention on one than the other.

I went on a little adventure to see who else I'd encounter and test out my new behaviour, I hadn't really found anyone, not that I'd know where to look.

I decided instead just to head towards Tails' house I might at least bump into Knuckles, not getting wound up by his snide comments would surely be a challenge. But nope not even Knuckles showed up.

I knocked on Tails door, it was slightly open and as I knocked it swung open.

I walked inside and made my presence known.

"Hello? It's Amy I just came for a visit." I shouted politely.

It was quiet till I heard Tails' faint shout back and some clanging of tools.

I got a drink from the kitchen and set myself down in the living room. I always liked Tails' and I guess Sonics place, it was obvious it was decorated by men. You could feel the testosterone as you walked in. But even still it was cosy and welcoming, there were a few touches that made you think a woman's opinion may have been involved, possibly mine.

Tails came up the stairs wiping his hands on an oily rag before joining me in the living room.

"Hey Amy we haven't seen you in a while, last I heard you had escaped Eggman and no one saw you since." Tails said.

"Yeah well I've just had a lot planned, although it was weird because while I was with Eggman one minute I was in a cage next minute he just…" I turned my attention to the front door.

Someone had walked in but I couldn't see from the living room but I heard him.

"Hey Tails do you know if we got any water bottles left?" Sonic asked from the kitchen.

I looked at the table, I had the last water bottle and Tails saw my line of vision, he didn't seem to care or seem concerned about it.

"I think Amy's got the last one, but there might be some in the cupboard by the sink." He replied.

"Amy? What is she…?" Sonic entered the living room with a water bottle.

I looked at him and we both just held our gaze I wasn't sure what to say and I don't think he did either. He cleared his throat and walked into the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not that you're not allowed to be here just haven't seen you, wondered what brought you here after, what 3 weeks?" Sonic asked.

"Well I was done with my to-do list of stuff and I missed being with everyone, so I came to visit." I said.

I didn't move nor inch closer to him and my tone didn't change pitch. I tried to show as little emotion as possible, I wanted him to think that it didn't really matter or bother me.

"Yeah, I came over to your house to see if you wanted to hang out with us but you weren't there after the tenth attempt I figured you call when you were free." Sonic said.

That must be why the others didn't call or come see me. But I don't know why it was Sonic who visited I would expect Cream or Tikal even Rouge before Sonic, and then again it would only take him 2 seconds.

I didn't really know how to respond and as I was thinking I had just been staring into space, so much for normal behaviour.

"So anyway Amy you were saying something about Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Oh I meant to ask about that, when I got to Eggman he said you were already gone, I was wondering how you escaped." He asked.

It was a simple question and I knew he was just curious but it really annoyed me.

"Why don't you think I could get out by myself?" I spat back.

"No it's not that. I just normally get there and your still there and nothing in the base looked damaged, just wanted to know how you made a clean getaway." He explained.

I wasn't sure what to say, I could tell them the truth and say he just let me go, but it would seem suspicious and he might ask me what Eggman said and why. Plus this could be my chance to _subtly_ imply that I had become stronger and changed.

"Yeah well it was weird cause he didn't put up much of a fight plus it was super easy, I thought it might be challenging but I don't think he was fully invested. I've certainly seen him worse; then again the robots he sent out were so much weaker than me and they practically fell apart after I simple tapped them." I sat back as they gave me questionable glances, I don't think they were expecting that.

"Wow, really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah guess he was just having an off day but then again we all have those now and again can't really blame him." I said.

I could see Sonic looking at me, his face was very hard to read and he didn't speak I just drank my water before I dug myself deeper.

You don't think I over did it right?

 **A.N.**

 **Please review and vote on the poll on my profile for**

 _ **Which couple I should write about next.**_


End file.
